Wizards, Witches and Vampires
by TwilightPotterFanz
Summary: Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover. The Cullens find out about a deal made between the two worst evil teams ever and they do the only thing they can think of. The Cullens are headed to Hogwarts...
1. Proposition

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, nor will we ever.

**Summary: **Lord Voldemort and the Volturi team up to destroy Harry Potter and the Cullens, so the Cullens get sent to Hogwarts.

**A/N: **This takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse. Also it takes place after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix but before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

**A/N: **This is our first story on FanFiction, we hope you enjoy it. Please review. =D

XXX

The Proposition

Lord Voldermort POV

I sat in my study glaring at the dark skies, going over how my last plan to kill Harry Potter had backfired. I had sent my death eaters to go retrieve the prophecy made about me and the Potter boy. In my opinion it was a simple task that they should have been able to do easily. But of course, Potter's luck gets in the way of all my plans and the prophecy is destroyed. Now I needed a new plan, one that was full proof and wouldn't be messed up by anyo—

I was pulled out of my thoughts by, Nagani who had just returned from hunting any rodents that she would have been able to find in the cellar.

"_Master…" _my colossal pet hissed, _"There are people here that wish to speak with you."_

"_Who?"_ I replied back in parseltounge. My death eaters should know better than to disrupt me when I was in my study.

"_I do not know sir. The one who seems to be the leader is contemplating if now is a very good time."_

Apparently, by the knocking on the door whoever was here had decided on coming up. Who in their right mind would be visiti—

"Who's there?" I called. I smelled a scent, an unusual scent that I hadn't come across in years. The name of the creature was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't recall the name.

"Come in" I hissed, usually if any one of my death eaters had tried to talk to me while I was in my study they would've been tortured on the spot, but I was curious as to what the familiar smell was standing outside my study.

The door to my study opened and I turned to see a creature with a chalk-white face framed by long black hair and blood-red eyes walk in.

"Hello, Lord Voldemort I am Aro, one of the three leaders of the vampire coven called the Volturi." This strange creature named Aro stated with a smile that looked quite odd on his chalky face.

So that was the smell! Vampire, I should've known! Ah, so he was part of the Volturi. From what I had learned during my travels was that the Volturi was a very powerful coven, practically an army of expertly skilled vampires. They were over 3,000 years old and had the majority of the most powerful vampires anywhere.

"Yes, that is all very well, but what is it that you need from me?" I asked rudely. No matter how intrigued I was by the Volturi, I knew better than to show interest.

"I have a proposition for you, I have heard of your struggles against a certain Harry Potter and a man named Albus Dumbledore."

Great, just what I need. Even vampires that live insolated in a city in Italy know that I can't kill a teenage boy.

The creature continued "I am here to offer mine and the Volturi Guard's services to help you destroy Harry Potter and his friends once and for all."

I was in absolute and complete shock. Why would an army of vampires want to help wizards? There had to be some kind of catch, people with power don't just help eliminate someone else with power's nemeses.

"What's the catch?" I hissed out.

"Well, in return for our help we would like you and your death eater's services to help us destroy a _family_" he said the word "family", the way my death eater's would've said the word "Mudblood." "This _family_ is different from normal vampires; they drink animal blood instead of human blood. After the Volturi, they're the largest gathering of vampires. They're growing very powerful and quite a few members have exquisite powers."

"They share the last name Cullen to make themselves seem even more _family_-like. They are growing stronger and stronger by the day. They've added a human to there side, as well."

WHAT?! A muggle girl in league with magical beings, what a disgrace! She must be eliminated immediately.

"So, do we have a deal?" Aro asked.

Let's see… A powerful army of vampires under my command… Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore dead… Getting to help kill a powerful family of vampires, which would be enjoyable in its own right…

"Yes, we definitely have a deal."

We smirked at each other.


	2. Family Discussion

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, nor will we ever. Or Prada. Or Gucci.

**Summary: **Lord Voldemort and the Volturi team up to destroy Harry Potter and the Cullens, so the Cullens get sent to Hogwarts.

**A/N: **This takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse. Also it takes place after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix but before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

**A/N: **We are so, so, so sorry that it took so long to update. This chapter was extremely hard to write and gave us a slight case of writer's block.

**A/N: **Also, this chapter may help explain some things for anyone who hasn't read Harry Potter.

XXX

Family Discussion

Alice POV

_Two people were standing in a dimly lit room discussing about creating an agreement to work together. I recognized one speaking right away. It was Aro._

"_I have a proposition for you, I have heard of your struggles against a certain Harry Potter and a man named Albus Dumbledore."_

_Aro continued __"I am here to offer mine and the Volturi Guard's services to help you destroy Harry Potter and his friends once and for all."_

_I had no idea who or what spoke next. I had never seen something like that before. I knew right away he wasn't a vampire even though his skin was pale and his eyes were red._

"_What's the catch?" the odd thing hissed out._

"_Well, in return for our help we would like you and your death eater's services to help us destroy a family. This family is different from normal vampires; they drink animal blood instead of human blood. After the Volturi, they're the largest gathering of vampires. They're growing very powerful and quite a few members have exquisite powers. They share the last name Cullen to make themselves seem even more family-like. They are growing stronger and stronger by the day. They've added a human to there side, as well."_

"_So, do we have a deal?" Aro inquired._

"_Yes, we definitely have a deal." _

My vision faded and I could see clearly again.

I was standing in my summer closet facing my shoe collection. There were exactly 2,571 pairs of shoes here, all alphabetized by designer, ordered by year and categorized by shade. My closet was my own personal haven.

I had been in the process of searching for my black patented leather Prada 4 inch heels to go with my new snake-skin Gucci handbag, but this was no time to worry about shoes.

My vision was scary and confusing. The Volturi were a terrifying force and I didn't even know _what_ the other creature was, but for Aro to join up with it, the creature can't be good. All I knew was that I had to talk to Carlisle.

I exited my closet and walked into my room. In the middle of my room was Edward pacing and talking to himself.

"What does it mean, Alice?"

"What should we do?"

"Who or what was Aro talking to?"

"How are we going to save Bella? She can't get involved!"

"How—"

"Edward! Shut up!" Being psychic I should have known he'd start freaking out over what he saw in my mind.

Edward dragged me by the hand and nearly dragged me out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Carlisle" he responded curtly.

When we entered Carlisle's office he was sitting calmly at his desk.

"Carlisle, Alice just had a vision." Edward told him.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked me.

"I saw Aro and some strange creature talking about teaming up to destroy us and someone named Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Do you know who they are?"

"Albus Dumbledore? Harry Potter? They're wizards."

"Wizards? Like with magic and wands?" Emmett said as he walked into the room followed by the rest of our family.

"What's with the tension, fear and confusion coming from you two?" My Jasper asked as he pointed Edward and I.

"Alice, you said you saw a creature. What did the creature look like?" Carlisle asked with a slight nervousness in his voice as if he already knew the answer but didn't want to believe it.

"It was pale and had red eyes that were slit-shaped. He looked like a deranged snake."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Lord Voldermort" he said in a whisper that was barely audible even to vampire ears.

"Dear, what's wrong? Who is he?" Esme asked softly.

"Wait, he is a he, right?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle ignored Emmett's question. "Lord Voldermort is one of the most powerful and evil wizards of all time."

I could feel my eyes widen in fear, something that doesn't happen often.

"You said they wanted us dead, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, us and Bella."

"Oh great, she's involved in this now." Rosalie said with a sneer.

I turned to Edward to see face grow dark and he started to growl.

"She's not getting involved" he said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, think rationally! They want her dead too. She's involved" Carlisle stated firmly.

"Why would this Voldermort person want to get rid of those two other wizards." Emmett asked.

"Harry Potter was a wizard that Voldermort tried to kill as a baby but the spell backfired and Voldermort was nearly dead for 13 years and Albus Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and also Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which is a school for young wizards and witches." Carlisle explained.

"What does all this mean?" Rose asked.

"It means that two very powerful groups have joined together to destroy us and we need help." Carlisle said.

"Hey, as long as I get to kick the Volturi's butt." Emmett said proudly.

As usual everyone ignored Emmett's strange comments.

"Who are you going to ask for help, Tanya's family?" Jasper asked.

"No. Tomorrow I'm going to go see the greatest wizard ever."

XXX

**Any guesses who Carlisle's talking about?**


	3. Meeting of the Minds

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Twilight or Harry Potter nor will we ever.

**Summary:** Lord Voldemort and the Volturi team up to destroy Harry Potter and the Cullens, so the Cullens get sent to Hogwarts.

**A/N:** This takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse. Also it takes place after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix but before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed and read our story. Sorry we update at the pace of a snail, school is trying to kill us all!!!!! (And RPattz's sexiness, not that we're complaining about that.)

XXX

Meeting of the Minds

Carlisle POV

I was on my way to a meeting with one of my oldest and dearest friends, Albus Dumbledore.

We met back in 1891, before Edward joined me, back when I was still perfecting my self-control.

He was traveling the world for the sake of knowledge.

---

_It was the year 1891. I stepped inside the doors of a bar, when I spotted a young man who couldn't be any older than his late teens, early twenties. __He was peering over, what looked like very thick textbooks.__ What really separated him from __the small cliques of drunken men, wobbling and slurring, was his smell. __He had this funny smell about him, not the smell of normal blood, human or animal, but definitely blood._

_The strange man turned and caught my eyes. His piercing blue eyes looked at me, in a way that just old me he knew. He knew I was a vampire. How he knew I didn't exactly know. I expected the man to be afraid, knowing the myths and legend about my kind. Instead the he smiled at me._

_He walked over to me and held at his hand for me to shake. I nervously took it._

"_Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I couldn't help but notice something about you, I assume you know what it is." He said with a wink._

"_How did you—"_

"_I'm a wizard."_

"_I beg your pardon, a what?"_

_The man—Albus explained about magic and wizardry, the other part of the mythical world. _

"_Now, if you don't mind, may I ask you a question?"_

"_Of course." Albus had just explained all about his world, and he seemed to already know about mine, would it really hurt anyone to answer his curiosity._

"_I know the symptom of vampires, but from all my findings they always had red eyes, never gold. How is it that you do?"_

_I in turn explained about my diet._

_---_

After telling someone all about your life, there isn't really anyway you two cannot become friends.

I learned later the story of Voldermort and Harry Potter when we met up just a few weeks before this all began.

---

It was the beginning of the summer months and I received a letter from him, asking me to meet him and that it was urgent.

Albus showed the problem that brought us together. His hand was severely damaged. I was taken aback at once. I'd never seen anything like this before.

"Albus, what happened?!"

"Me and my old age. I stumbled over an old textbook, and hit it."

'I've seen many patients hit their hands. None of them were shriveled and blackened! Now, how did this really happen?"

"I'm sorry my old friend, but it's a private matter that I can't discuss."

I had to say I was slightly offended that he wouldn't share something with me, since we had been friends for so long.

Albus, perceptive as always noticed that his comment offended me.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, it has nothing to do with you. On our side of the world a terrible war is taking place."

Albus explained to me that the darkest wizard of all time, who everyone thought to be dead, was back and now their world was resting on the shoulders of a sixteen-year boy, Harry Potter.

---

I finally reached Hogwarts gates. The school was magnificent. Even with vampire eyes I couldn't detect a flaw in the architecture. Albus' description didn't do it justice even though he described with such detail and love.

I don't know how I will be able to find Albus' office. As I approached the gates, a woman approached.

I had written to Albus to explain that I was coming to his school for a visit, apparently I was expected. She gave me an once-over and said, "You must be Dr. Cullen. I am Minerva McGonagall. Please come with me, I will be leading you to Headmaster Dumbledore's office."

Professor McGonagall led the way to Albus' office. "Dr. Cullen, the password is vampire." Professor McGonagall said, with a quirked eyebrow in my direction.

I chuckled, Albus and his jokes. I walked up to the gargoyles, said the password, laughing aloud as I walked up the stairs and was still laughing as I knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard the shuffling of papers, and the scribbling of a pen.

I opened the door to see an amazing office. There were books everywhere, moving portraits, and a red phoenix that sat perched in a golden cage by Albus' desk.

"Carlisle, so good to see you!" my old friend exclaimed joyfully.

"Albus" I said smiling.

"Please, please, take a seat," said Albus.

I sat down the chair across from his desk.

"Carlisle, you've made me very concerned ever since I received your latest letter. Is there something wrong with your children? Your wife?" Albus said worriedly.

"Well, Albus. It seems both of our lives are in grave danger," I said.

"Oh, is this about the agreement made between Lord Voldemort and the Volturi?" he asked calmly.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I have my ways," he said. "So I will be expecting you and your family to be here on September 1."

"Wait, what?"

"Carlisle, this is a serious matter," Albus stated. "Carlisle, you know you're welcome here. There is only one thing that we can do that would make everyone safe, which would be for you all to be here. Plus, they need to learn about wizards, and our students need to learn about vampires. I want you to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as well."

"Albus, I cannot teach students about defending themselves against the dark arts! I have don't have any experience teaching," I said.

"Well, you will be assisted. A fellow teacher, Professor Severus Snape, will be teaching with you." Albus stated.

"Albus, I must say this is a clever plan, but what about my wife, Esme? I cannot leave her in Forks or anywhere else, I need her by my side," I said pleaded.

"Carlisle, you don't think I would leave your wife out of this, do you? Esme will staying at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, which is a simple floo away." he stated.

Thankfully, I knew enough about wizard life to know that when he said floo, he meant a magical way of transporting using a substance called floo powder. There is one thing that he said that I didn't know.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" I asked curiously.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret group that I have formed. We plot against Lord Voldemort. Surely, you and Esme must join it," Albus said.

"Albus, we will be here on September 1st," I stated.

I stood up, "Thank you, Albus for your time and your services. Please notify me if you find any more information."

"Good-bye Carlisle," Albus stood up as well, taking my hand in his and shaking it.

I left the office and made my way down the stairs and past the gargoyles. In the corridor, there was a man in long black robes with dark black hair. He gave me a cold stare, sneered, and turned on his heel, his robes floating behind him. This made me wonder, was that Professor Snape?


End file.
